Le breuvage de la reine
by Mahalle
Summary: La porte qui se décroche de son encadrement, les hommes qui hurlent, ce n'est rien, juste une vision, un lointain souvenir. (Sansa)
1. Chapter 1

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "thé" en une heure.

Ce texte est tellement petit qu'il me désespère. Les fautes seront corrigées après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

Sansa trempa doucement ses lèvres dans se tasse de thé puis fronça les sourcils, que le liquide était amère ! Néanmoins, elle ne reposa pas la tasse et en rebut une gorgée. Elle s'enfonça dans le fauteuil de soie rouge et inspira profondément. La clameur de la ville montait jusqu'à sa chambre, elle pouvait presque entendre les marchandages des pêcheurs et les cris des enfants qui trainaient sur le port. Il ne faisait pas aussi chaud que d'habitude, on sentait que l'Hiver frappait aux portes de la ville. Sa chambre sentait la lavande et la rose, des fleurs qu'elle avait faites venir d'une ville plus à l'ouest. L'odeur lui rappelait sa mère, elle avait un savon aux mêmes fragrances.

La ville King's Landing avait à présent perdue son attrait, elle n'exerçait d'attraction sur Sansa, celle-ci restait à présent cloitrée dans ses appartements à attendre. Elle attendait, buvant en grimaçant du thé, que l'épée de Damoclès qu'elle avait au dessus de la tête s'abatte et tranche son cou gracile. Elle attendait en se retenant de trembler que l'on vienne la chercher.

Elle ferma les yeux, elle pouvait presque entendre le bruit des vagues se brisant sur la côte et non celui des pas des gardes montant les escaliers. Ses doits se resserrèrent autour de l'anse de sa tasse. Elle ne perçu pas les coups frappés à sa porte, ni les cris, ni l'odeur rance de sueur. Il y avait juste la tiédeur de la ville, l'odeur de rose et le gout du thé. Son visage pâlit. Elle reprit une gorgée qui se coinça dans sa gorge.

La porte qui se décroche de son encadrement, les hommes qui hurlent, ce n'est rien, juste une vision, un lointain souvenir, un terrible mirage.

Sansa se redressa, des larmes s'amoncelèrent à l'orée de ses paupières. Son cœur se débâtit dans sa poitrine, la tasse s'écrasa sur le sol, le thé ruissela sur les dalles. On la saisie, elle inspira l'odeur des roses, de la lavande.

Juste oublier, oublier la réalité. Le thé qui se fraye un chemin jusqu'au pied du garde qui la frappe, la poigne de fer qui cercle son bras, la mort qui l'attends, la même mort infâme que son père. Son visage se tord, ses larmes ruissellent le long de ses joues mais pas un son ne franchit le barrage de ses lèvres serrées. Elle cri en silence, elle cri avec les yeux et elle fixe son sang qui se mêle au thé sur le pavé.


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

Les fautes seront revues et corrigées lundi au plus tard.

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « bijoux » en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

* * *

Le regard froid de Geoffrey lui avait glacé le sang, elle haïssait ses yeux qui la détaillaient tandis que le visage restait impénétrable. Les sourcils parfaitement droits et la bouche tordue par un petit sourire effrayant. Sensa avait d'abord cru aimer puis appris à détester cet enfant qui se croyait homme avec toute la hargne dont elle était capable. Sa simple vu la répulsait, sa voix, ses gestes, son attitude tout la dérangeait chez lui à présent.

Il lui effleura la peau du poignet et planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens comme pour la mettre au défi de le repousser. Elle savait qui il était, elle voyait maintenant son âme pourrie derrière le visage à l'accablante froideur. Ses doigts la brulaient, lui carbonisaient la peau comme l'aurait fait un puissant poison. Elle détestait la sensation de ses mains à lui sur elle, elle avait la terrible impression que l'aura mauvais de Geoffrey passait de son corps au sien et pénétrait son sang pour la contaminer. Il se régala un instant supplémentaire de l'expression forcé de Sensa puis rompit le contact. Elle se détendit immédiatement mais il revint à la charge et posa la paume de sa main contre sa joue. Sensa ne bougea pas, les traits du visage crispés dans une expression indéchiffrable. La curiosité monstrueuse de Geoffrey laissa place à une colère froide et résigné d'homme à la fierté blessée. Dans une étreinte violente, il plaqua alors froidement sa bouche sur celle de Sensa en lui maintenant d'une poigne de fer le menton. L'autre main enserrait sa taille à lui en faire mal. Il la repoussa alors violement.

Elle resta un instant sans bouger puis essuya avec dégout sa bouche avec la manche de sa robe. La colère de Geoffrey redoubla, c'était une fureur dévorante. Pourquoi le rejetait-elle ? Cette fille sans famille dont la beauté se fanerait vite ? Elle aurait du se jeter à ses pieds comme elles le faisaient toutes, il méritait qu'on l'admire, pas que l'on le méprise. Avec colère il s'approcha de Sensa, et arracha le collier, le précieux collier auquel elle tenait tant, de son cou. La chaine se rompit avec un bruit mat puis Geoffrey jeta le bijou par terre et l'écrasa du talon. Le joyau de verre se brisa et explosa en une myriade d'éclats. Il eu une moue plus cruelle que d'habitude devant le visage contracté de Sensa. Celle-ci retenait ses larmes à grande peine, elle baissa les yeux, n'osant pas croiser son regard, il se délecterait de sa douleur, et cela, elle ne l'accepterait pas.

Avec un sourire, il se détourna de la fille. Quoi qu'il en coute, on le respecterait, par la peur ou par l'amour.


End file.
